An inductor, a coil electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
The inductor may be manufactured by forming a coil part, hardening a metal powder-resin composite in which metal powders and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a magnetic body enclosing the coil part, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.